


Blame It On The Alcohol

by jaroslavlewis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Lime, M/M, Post-Break Up, Romance, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaroslavlewis/pseuds/jaroslavlewis
Summary: Sugawara Koushi wasn't sure if it was the six shots of tequila, the frustration to get back at his ex or just the way the handsome stranger laid his eyes on him, that pushed him to do something spontaneous that night.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Blame It On The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: DaiSuga pairing with mentions of OiSuga and IwaOi

Everything was absolutely hazy. Loud EDM music rang in his ears as he stood there, occasionally swaying to the music. He figured he absolutely had no sense of rhythm. At that point he was only, at the very least tipsy and still felt aware and conscious about how he looked like. So, he gulped down another shot of liquor, hoping that by then he’d be drunk enough to have enough rhythm to kill it on the dance floor

He can’t help but wince at the strong and bitter aftertaste. He obviously didn’t like it. He was never the type to party all night and get drunk but he decided to change things that night.

After months of moping around because of a bad break up, he owed it to himself to go out, party, meet new people and have a night life.

* * *

He could remember showing up at Kiyoko’s doorstep late at night after catching the last trip home from Tokyo. He stayed in her room, crying until he fell asleep. He remembered the boxes of tissues he used all up, wiping his tears and blowing his nose, the pints of ice cream he and Kiyoko finished together while watching chick flicks when at that night he was supposed to be in his boyfriend’s room, cuddling, spending some time together after being away from each other for so long.

He wanted to surprise him. He prepared for weeks, saved up to buy presents for his beloved boyfriend and a train ticket to Tokyo. He was so excited, counting down the days that he couldn’t sleep.

“Tohru-kun’s gonna be so surpised!” He told Kiyoko, giddily, picturing the precious smile on his boyfriend’s face as he packed his bags.

“I’m sure he will, Suga…” Kiyoko agreed, supportively.

But it turns out, he is the one who was going to be surprised after all. His heart ached every time the memory of it all replayed in his head.

He was whistling to a happy tune as he pushed the keys in. Tohru Oikawa had given him a duplicate to his dorm before he left for Tokyo. Suga was all smiles, anticipating to see his boyfriend’s shocked face. He even giggled at the thought of Oikawa running towards him for a hug. 

“Tohru-kun!” He called out in a sweet, sing-song tune, as he pushed the door open, only to find his beloved in the arms of someone else. They were making out, on the couch, quite roughly and passionately that it took them a few seconds to notice he was there, frozen by the doorway.

And he was right. Oikawa reacted surprised. _Very._ But not in the way he expected.

“Koushi-kun…” Oikawa breathed in what seemed like a small gasp. There was guilt written in his face, he was so horrified.

His heart sank as he dropped the bags of presents and heaping amount of milk bread that he got for Oikawa. Suddenly, he had the will to move and he was even stupid enough to squeak out a “Sorry.”

As if he was the one at fault, as if he was the intruder when he was the boyfriend, the loved one, the one that had the key to Oikawa’s dorm.

_Wasn’t he?_

He ran as fast as he could, tears, streaming down his face, endlessly that even the cold wind couldn’t dry it off so easily.

It didn’t take a while until Oikawa was able to catch up on him and got hold of his wrist.

“Koushi…” He said in the most apologetic tone he could muster and it annoyed Suga so much. “I can explain…”

_How cliché…_

A typical line from a cheater who was caught in the act. It would have been right to slap him right then and there, but instead, Suga turned to face Oikawa, eyes all watery, his pale cheeks stained with tears.

“How long?”

“About two months… Iwa-chan…” He began.

_Iwa-chan… So, he has a nickname now?_

“Iwaizumi…” He cleared his throat, correcting himself as he read Suga’s expression. “We were childhood friends, he moved away when we were kids and we sort of reconnected… I didn’t mean it, Koushi… It has been stressful at the university lately. You and I were miles apart…”

_Now he’s just coming up with lame excuses._

“I didn’t want to hurt you…”

_But you did…_

“I was confused…”

_If you loved me, you wouldn’t be…_

“I’m sorry…” _  
_  
And then it dawned on him, how lately his texts have been so bland and dry. How he didn’t seem interested to talk to him anymore and would often just reply to his long messages with just an “okay” and at the very most, small phrases like “I see…”, “That’s nice…”, “Good for you…”

He felt so stupid, not being able to see through it and just shrugging it off as, “Oh he’s busy and tired.” that he needed to rest. He was always so considerate and caring. He loved him so much. He was such a fool.

It was so pathetic…

It was so unfair…

Suddenly, everything was pitched-black. 

“Koushi… It’s not you… It’s me…” 

_Oh God. Not that…_

“I get it…” He finally said. “I get it, Tohru… You don’t have to explain. It’s okay.”

It obviously wasn’t and it wouldn’t be. 

He forced a smile despite the tears and left without another word. This time, Oikawa didn’t follow him. Whether he came back and continued his affair with _Iwa-chan,_ he never knew. He didn’t want to know…

He had a train to catch.

He felt numb throughout his trip back.

But when he showed up at Kiyoko’s doorstep, that was when he broke down and cried his heart out until it was hard for him to breathe. Kiyoko had to hold him and support him all the way as they walked into her room.

He told her everything that happened. She was kind enough to take care of him throughout the night, she offered him a box of tissue, she gave him water, ice cream. She wrapped him in a blanket. She gave him anything she thought would cheer him up.

But nothing did. He cried all night and in the following days, weeks, months…

He was a total mess. He couldn’t function well. He lost a ton of weight. He was so miserable. He was failing in his classes; he was skipping his part time job.

Kiyoko was so patient with him, but she hated seeing him suffer for someone who probably didn’t give a damn about him anymore and eventually, the time came…

“I’m not gonna coddle you anymore, Suga. “She told him. “Enough is enough.”

She forced him to get up and put something nice on. He was quite stubborn at first but she wasn’t having any of it anymore. She went harsh on him. She had to show him some tough love.

“Oikawa is probably living his best life with the other guy right now…” Kiyoko said. “They’re probably happy, doing the things you and him used to do…”

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear it!” Suga sobbed as he placed a pillow over his head and curled into a ball on the corner of his bed.

“Look at yourself!” Kiyoko pulled the covers from him, raising her tone. “You’re here moping around, ruining your life for someone who isn’t even worth it!”

For a moment, Suga was silent because he finally realized that Kiyoko was right.

“Get up. Go out. Get your life together! Meet new people!” Kiyoko said. “Show him you’re better off without him!”

It was a slow process but slowly he did as Kiyoko told him to. He started studying diligently again, he recently applied for a new job at a café and now he’s going out to have some fun, to meet new people.

* * *

So, there he was taking shot after shot until the alcohol kicked in his system. Suddenly, he was dancing to the rhythm, killing it in the dance floor, not a care in the world if he looked like a fool swaying around, jumping around when just a few minutes ago he was too stiff to move.

He was already at his sixth shot of tequila. Things were starting to get blurry as the alcohol started to kick in. He felt light in the head, like all of a sudden nothing else mattered. He felt great, like some sort of high, a weird rush of adrenaline. He started to understand why people liked getting drunk. Because the foul smell and bitter taste of alcohol was worth enduring when it starts to kick in your system, do things to you and change you…

The great feeling was however cut short the moment he spotted a familiar face in the club, a face he hadn’t seen for months and didn’t know whether he didn’t want or wanted to see.

_Tohru…_

Suddenly he was wide awake again. He felt his insides turn and his mind went blank. The loud EDM music faded into a deafening beep, ringing in his ears. He froze as if time stopped when they locked eyes.

He felt fuzzy. He wasn’t sure if it was the six shots of tequila doing things to his body, but he knew very well that he hated the feeling.

How could he still feel for someone who hurt him so much? He thought he was okay, that all the time he spent away from him changed him, helped him forget about his feelings.

_He had moved on, hadn’t he?_

It took him months to pull himself together, months that felt like eternity only for him to crumble down in seconds. Suddenly, all he could think about is about how he missed looking into Oikawa’s dark brown eyes. 

He froze with every step Oikawa took towards him. His mind told him to runaway but it felt as though his feet were glued to the floor.

 _Koushi? What are you doing here?_ Oikawa uttered, or at least, that’s what Suga read in his lips, since he couldn’t hear over the loud music and the ringing in his ears. Suga knew why he looked surprised. When they were together, he wasn’t always like this, because he was more of a home-guy. He preffered staying at home, cuddling with Oikawa while watching movies, just the two of them. A club was a place where you’d least expect to see him. He was boring, like that and he figured, that must’ve been the reason why Oikawa left him for someone else.

Suga failed to respond, not knowing what to say. Just when he thought things couldn’t possibly get any worse, another familiar face appears and approaches his ex-boyfriend. It was the same person he saw with Oikawa _that night._

_Iwaizumi was it?_

He held two glasses of cocktails. Suga assumed one was for Oikawa and he guessed right as Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa to give him the glass, that was until he noticed whom his boyfriend was staring at.

At that moment, Suga felt so sick he wanted to throw up. He just wanted to disappear.

From not far away, a handsome young man of his age looked at him with worry. He could see Suga from where he was standing. He saw his expression as the lights hit his pale face. He read his body language. He could tell something wasn’t right.

For roughly 30 minutes, Sawamura Daichi had been observing Suga from afar, amused by his adorable antics. He smiled as he watched Suga dance, mesmerized by how pretty he looks and how magical it seemed when the LED lights danced on his pale, grey hair.

He had wanted to approach the stranger, but he felt intimidated. He was too sober to do it. So, he decided to drink for a while. Being tipsy always helped with his confidence. But just as he was starting to feel the alcohol kick in, the beautiful stranger was approached by another man and it ruined his lovely view.

And it was only then that Daichi had decided to cross the sea of drunk, dancing, people to approach the beautiful stranger.

“He’s with me.” He said, casually and lightly pulling Suga away from the “couple”, crossing between them, to stand protectively over the startled, grey-haired pretty boy whom at that moment had his mind drifting away.

Oikawa on the other hand looked at Daichi skeptically, then turned to Suga who was still too stunned to process what was happening. He wanted to ask if it was true, if Suga was in fact with the guy, if they are _together_. Though he knew he had no right anymore, he can’t help getting curious. But before he could even ask, Iwaizumi tugged on his shirt, as if telling him that they should leave.

Oikawa allowed Iwaizumi to drag him, but his gaze did not leave Suga and Daichi.

Daichi on the other hand, looked at Suga with much concern.

“Were they bothering you?” He asked softly but it went unheard by Suga because of the loud music and the beeping in his ears. Suga cocked his head to the side, confused. Daichi repeated himself again, this time, leaning forward so that Suga could hear him.

Then they locked eyes. Daichi couldn’t help but notice how he looks even more beautiful, up close. His features were so soft and quite feminine he’d almost mistake him for a woman. The stranger’s eyes were a lovely shade of hazel that becomes evident when the lights hit it. He also noticed the little beauty mark near his left eye that makes him look softer and quite _sexy_ if it even made sense.

Suga on the other hand can’t help but admire how dashing Daichi looked in his dark jeans and navy-blue button-up shirt. He looked like a knight in shining armor with his strong hand wrapped around Suga’s thin wrist tightly but not in the way that it hurts him, his brown eyes, dark and romantic staring into his hazel ones.

He noticed him inching closer. The stranger before him tried to tell him something he failed to comprehend. 

Suga was never the type to just jump into conclusions nor to recklessly assume things but the man was giving him signs. He didn’t know him at all, he hadn’t had the chance to catch his name, but the way he just came up to him in the crowd and the way they were so intimately close, meant something, right? He isn’t just imagining things…

_Right?_

From the corner of his eyes, in his peripheral vision he could sense Oikawa still watching him and the stranger. Suddenly something sparked inside of him.

 _“Show him you’re better off without him…”_ He remembered Kiyoko’s words.

Suga didn’t understand what it was. He wasn’t quite sure if it was the six shots of tequila, the months of coldness and desperate need to feel warmth, some sort of touch. Maybe it was just the sudden rush of adrenaline or the irking urge to get back at his cheating ex who was watching by the bar.

He felt some sort of surging desire that needed to be satisfied and Daichi’s closeness and soft, seductive gaze added fuel to what he felt. So, he gave in and trusted his instincts. Something that he didn’t always do.

He pulled Daichi by the collar, making him lean forward and close the very little distance between them and just like that, their lips met in what started off as a soft, unsure kiss where in Daichi was the one who is confused and caught off guard and Suga was surprisingly and impulsively, dominating him.

Momentarily, Daichi wondered how could someone who looked so cute and innocent be _this bold and forward?_ It was a mystery he had yet to solve. But he did like the feeling of the pretty stranger’s soft lips on his. It was in no way unpleasant, saying it was good, was an understatement.

So, Daichi gave in to the feeling and kissed him back. He fought for dominance, slipped his tongue into the pretty boy’s mouth and tasted the combination of lemon and alcohol and something quite magical. And eventually, the kiss grew passionately very quickly that both of them failed to notice that their hands were roaming around places, touching, feeling each other’s bodies through the fabric of their clothes.

This wasn’t exactly how Daichi planned to interact with the beautiful stranger that caught his eyes. It was unconventional, reckless, wild and very _un-Daichi_ of him to do if that was even a word. But he couldn’t complain, in fact, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

As strange and as crazy as it seemed, he found it amazing how the kiss felt right and familiar despite them being strangers to each other.

They were both intoxicated in the feeling. Everything was exhilarating and euphoric that they both felt like the moment should just go on forever until they reached their limit had to shortly pull away for some air.

The kiss broke but their gaze on each other didn’t. Still hazy in the heat of the moment, they stayed close, breathing in each other’s breath and scent.

As the heat subsided, their sane thoughts and consciousness started kicking in.

_What happens now?_

_Should we ask for each other’s names?_

_Should we exchange pleasantries right after that?_

Both of their faces started flushing crimson-red.

And as if on cue, Kiyoko arrives with her boyfriend Tanaka Ryonosuke and their tall, long-haired friend, Azumane Asahi. Apparently, the little _scandalous_ show they’ve just displayed was all witnessed by them.

“Daichi… I see you’ve already met our friend, Suga…” Kiyoko says with a soft giggle.

“That was quite an introduction there!” Tanaka chuckled, teasingly.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Daichi awkwardly extends a hand towards Suga.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you…” He said more loudly this time, so that he didn’t have to lean closer for Suga to hear.

“Likewise.” Suga replied, accepting his offer for a handshake. He marvels at the warm feeling of Daichi’s hand in his and how perfectly it fits. Suddenly, the uncomfortable urge to throw up and disappear was gone. All that’s left is the warm, fuzzy, feeling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Not sure if I’m late to enter the fandom, but I’ve unexpectedly fallen for Haikyu and Daisuga over quarantine. Never expected to fall into this. Never really liked volleyball mainly because I never had the talent for it. But I came to love the characters and instantly, Suga and Daichi became my faves.  
> This is my first fic for the fandom and my first BL fic as well. I’m not quite sure if this is up to par with all the great fics I’ve read of Daisuga. But I tried. >///<  
> Hope I did well for my first. Would apologize in advance if any of the characters are OOC and if I hurt anyone for making IwaOi the villain here.  
> Still not sure if I’m gonna leave this as a one-shot or turn it into a series. I have ideas for a next chap but they’re still vague.  
> Please feel free to give feedback!~  
> ~JL


End file.
